1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Central American Integration System
Overview The Central American Integration System is Central American union that emerge from CACM, which it's selfg date back to the The Central American Integration System (Spanish: Sistema de la Integración Centroamericana, or SICA) is the economic and political organization of Central American states since February 1, 1993. On December 13, 1991, the ODECA countries (Spanish: Organización de Estados Centroamericanos) signed the Protocol of Tegucigalpa, extending earlier cooperation for regional peace, political freedom, democracy and economic development. SICA's General Secretariat is in El Salvador. In 1991, SICA's institutional framework included Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica and Panama. Belize joined in 2000 as a full member, while the Dominican Republic became an associated state in 2004 and a full member in 2013. Mexico, Chile and Brazil became part of the organization as regional observers, and the Republic of China, Spain, Germany and Japan became extra-regional observers. SICA has a standing invitation to participate as observers in sessions of the United Nations General Assembly, and maintains offices at UN Headquarters. Four countries (Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, and Nicaragua) experiencing political, cultural and migratory integration have formed a group, the Central America Four or CA-4, which has introduced common internal borders and the same type of passport. Belize, Costa Rica, Panama and the Dominican Republic join the CA-4 for economic integration and regional friendship. History Ideas about some sort of regional body were floating about as far back as 1907. Concept Foundation First Central American Court of Justice Organization of Central American States Revival Present day Economic integration Cutting tariffs Unified Central American currency The Central American Bank for Economic Integration has not introduced a common currency, anddollarization is possible. Central America is increasing its regional economic development, accelerating its social, political and economic integration. The region has diversified output and price and wage flexibility; however, there is a lack of business-cycle synchronization, dissimilar levels of public-sector debt, diverging inflation rates and low levels of intra-regional trade. Policy integration In the parliamentary body are proposals to consider regional air travel as domestic travel, to eliminate roaming fees on telephone calls and to create a regional penitentiary (affiliated with the Central American Court of Justice) to address regional trafficking and international crimes. Institutions Central American Parliament Central American Court of Justice It's sub-divisions Headquarters It is in San Salvador, El Salvador. UN affiliation SICA was supported by the United Nations General Assembly in its resolution A/48L of December 10, 1993. Under the Tegucigalpa Protocol, SICA is affiliated with the UN. SICA has a standing invitation to participate as observers in sessions of the United Nations General Assembly and maintains offices at UN Headquarters. Members Current members #Guatemala 1991 #El Salvador 1991 #Honduras 1991 #Nicaragua 1991 #Costa Rica 1991 #Panama 1991 #Belize joined in 2000 #Dominican Republic 2013 Expatiation plans #Mexico? It is currently an observer. #Cuba? It is currently not interested. Also see #EU #UN #EBU #GDR #FRG #EFTA #NATO #OECD #USSR #OPEC #ASEAN #Euronews #ECOWAS #COMECON #Arab League #Warsaw Pact #Council of Europe #Gulf Co-operation Council #Central America and the Caribbean #Council for Mutual Economic Assistance Sources #http://www.sgsica-ny.org/ #http://www.un.org/en/members/intergovorg.shtml #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_American_Integration_System #https://www.el19digital.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=36949&Itemid=12 Category:Central America Category:Caribbean Category:Organisations Category:Laws Category:Economics Category:Trade Category:Finance Category:Central American Integration System Category:Money Category:Wr Category:Geopolitical Category:Sep